


Trapped in Another World

by The_Ultimate_Nobody



Category: Friends Story AU, MapleStory
Genre: AU, Every class, Friend Story, Friendship, I'm just going to put my OCsona stories here and continue if you guy like it., I'm lazy, Luminous Persona, Maple Story Persona, Parallel Universes, Persona's everywhere....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ultimate_Nobody/pseuds/The_Ultimate_Nobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you believe me if there's another you in the world? Well... Another World? And Would you answer me what knid of reaction would you do..er...feel? What happens if you got trapped in that said world, What would you do then? Well... If you asked me that... I... I don't know.</p><p>But, you know, People like differences of Scenery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything like Maple Story and the idea of the Spin-off/Friends story. I only own the humans.
> 
> Original title: Change of Scenery

I pressed ther right key, moving my Light mage character to move forward. Then, a big red 'WARNING' sign popped up in my screen. "Heads up, girls. Minions coming up." I said, lifting my ring finger to place it on the S key on my keyboard. "What is this? The sixth wave or something?" Said my friend, Dakota. I looked up on top of my screen. I saw the text '8 out of 10 waves' so I responded "This is the eighth wave, 2 more to go." I said through my headset mic. I jumped platform to platform, defeating most of the monsters. Once we defeated all of the monsters, a portal appeared at the end of the hallway. I laid back on my chair, my heart beating against my chest like it was going to pop out by any minute! "Okay.. Come on..." I mutter, straightening up as the green text 'Clear' appeared in the middle of the screen then faded away a few moments. We cheered and moved our characters towards the portal. "Got any HP Potions with you guys? Asked Aizika, another friend of mine. I quickly pressed the I key, seeing I have 6 stocks of 300 7000 HP Potions left. "Sure, if you pay me 4 bill Pesos." I offered to her. "What the fuck! 4 billion?! NO!" Aizika shouted. "Okay then, die during our quest." Dakota laughed with me as we moved to the portal to go to the next room. "Okay! FINE, I'll pay!" Aizika sighed as her Double Katana user character walking near us. I saw a Trade request. I clicked yes and I traded 4 stocks. I was thinking giving her 3 but, I'm generous to them. "Oh wow, thanks."Aizika said, as we both click yes. "Charge!!" I commanded my team. "Yeahhhh!" They cheered. I giggled at their childishness. 

We teleported/super jumped to the portal. We entered to the next room. In the room was ghost haunted jar monters. They had a cliche Evil eye and sly grin. There was cracks that green liquid seep through. We jumped into action, using our charged moves. As we defeated more and more of those monsters, I saw them respawn near a machine. "Yo guys, take care of that machine! I'll defeat the rest!" I said, quickly taking my drink which was sitting next to my keyboard. I brought it to my lips and tipped it. I was expecting to drink my apple juice,but nothing. I took in my cup and forgotten to refill it. "Change of plan, one of you protect me while the other defeat the machine." I Said. "Wait! What?" Aizika said. I teleported my character to the right side of the room, defeating the monsters that we missed. I got up from my chair and ran downstairs, my empty cup in hand. I ran down the stairs. "Star! What are you doing?!" Dakota said. "Suck it! I'm getting a refill!" I said. I went in the kitchen and set the cup on the counter. I opened the fridge, already seeing the apple juice straight in my sights. I took it out, popped off the top and began to pour. "You better get back here, Star!" Said Dakota.

The two of them began say stuff with the 'Or else' threatening. I took off my headset, now hearing mutters of it. "Oh hey, Star." Said a familiar voice. I turn around once the juice reach to top of the cup. The rest of my family in came in through the back door. Both of my parents and my little sister. "Hey guys, Welcome home." I smiled at them, still ignoring Aizika's and Dakota's shouting in my headphones. "Got you food." said Mom. I looked at the bags in their hands, easily seeing a McDonnell bag. "Plain Hamburger, large drink, and medium sized fries." my little sister explained. "Woo!" I cheered, remembering my apple juice. I slung my headphones around my neck and quickly grabbed the bag and drink and ran upstairs, yelling out "Put the cup in the fridge!"

As I was running, I tripped on my foot, falling flat down on my face. "Omf!" I groaned, feeling the smooth carpet. "Star! Where are you! Come on, I can't keep defening you!" Faintly, I heard Aizika's voice. "I just fell...." I mutter. "You are okay Star!" said my little Sister. "Do you think i'm okay?!" I asked her. My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting since it's a summer evening. In front of me was a iPhone, the black verison. The strange thing is, that I didn't noticed it. Serena, my little sister, helped me up while I snatched the iPhone. "Hey, did you or mom or dad bought a new iPhone?" I asked, hiding it in my pocket. "No, why?" she asked me back. "Or did Simon bought one?" I said, worrying that my family would blame me for shop-lifting. She shook her head, muttering no. "Okay then." I said, patting her head and ran upstairs. I gently set my McDonnell and the iPhone next to my keyboard. I looked at my screen, seeing Aizika's character going right and left, defeating the monsters. On top of the screen was the Machine's heath, seeing it was half full/empty. "I'm back!" I said, putting my headphones and adjusting the mic. I pressed the Alt key to make my character jump. I used my light cannon appear and blasted the left over monsters. "Finally!" said Aizika.

I continued using that same move over and over while the other two girls attacked the machine. A few minutes later, A large text bow flouted up to the screen, reading 'RAWRRR'

We all cheered as the Machine broke down with a sadden face on it's screen. It burst out items around the screen. The three of us ran through the sea of items, pressing the Z button or using our 3 pets picking items up skills. 

A few moments later, the leftover items faded away and a portal opened up in the middle of the area. We raced to it and went through the portal. At the other end was the lobby. 'Team Perpetim got the highest score!' announced a female voice in my headphones along with the text box above. The chat box in the lower left hand side of my screen blasted with 'Go Team Perpetim!' or 'Congrats' and etc. I pressed F1 to make my light mage smile and I quickly opened text box and typed in 'Thx guys!'

"Stop being so nice to them. This is a competition." said Dakota. I stuck out my tongue, forgetting they can't see me. "Next up, Team Semper Solus." said the female voice again with the text box. The team was made of 3 thief classes and 2 bowmen. Not a really good combination but it somehow made it to 2nd place. "Come on guys." typed in the Leader with the username of 'RyanRockz'.

It's a stupid name, in my team's option. I made my character to a 'really' face to them as I walked to my team's section in the stands. Every class went near us and asked us about when I was afk like 'Did you run away?' or 'How did you know that machine was the boss?'

I just rolled my eyes and typed in "You need a keen eye in your team, but for this team, we don't need to worry about that."

I heard someone typing in their keyboard furiously. "SAYS THE GIRL WHO ASKED 'WHAT DOES THIS DO!' WHEN WE HAD TO FIND THE DOLLHOUSE AND THEN PRESSED THE RED BUTTON!" Aizika's character, SkysDaLimit, shouted. "Hey! Shush up!" I said to her in real life. Aizika chuckled when the sound of someone typing again filled my ears. "Sol, I think you need to look around before doing anything." said Dakota's character, ArielWaters. I typed in "No I dont...shush up.." my character, SolStella, said.

A large screen was lowered in the middle of the area, showing Team Semper Solus progress. Their characters was shattered everywhere. "Stupids..." I typed in. Every Character sat in their seats, betting or just watching the show. "I bet everyone here was doing a quest or a dungeon and just went here." said Aizika. "They love us!" Dakota said, proudly. I just softly chuckled and watched the team do their best. I look back at the iPhone, still wondering who bought it. I could show it to my family but, one of them would claim it and I don't have a phone. I sat up straight and moved my keyboard aside. I pulled out the fries and hamburger and made the bag into a plate of sorts. I moved the mic away from my mouth and began to eat the food. As the Team progress, my team started to blurt out obvious to us until we stopped when someone to stop. Well, I stopped but Aizika and Dakota just ignored them and continued. I sipped my drink, still thinking about that phone. "Afk guys." I typed into, taking off my headphones and grabbing the phone. I walked into the Master's bedroom which my mom was folding clothes and my dad watching the medium size flat screen T.V.

"Mommy." I said in a child voice," I found this in the carpet. Is it yours or someone else?"

My Mom looked up at me then at the phone. She took it in her hands, a confused look in her face. She just shrugged and asked Dad. He turned around and walked up to us. He tried to open up but it's dead. "Maybe I could buy a charger for this at Walmart next week." said my Mom. 

I went back upstairs after asking my sister but she got no clue. 

Back at my computer, The large screen showed Team Semper Solus defeating a Teddy bear monster. I sat down in my chair and ate the rest of my food. Mutters and mumble can be heard through my headphones. 

"PUT ON YOUR HEADPHONES, SOL!" said ArielWaters. I sigh and put on my headphones. "Wot." I said, dramatically. "Where were you?" Ask Dakota. "I was asking my parents about the phone I found." I explaine. "You stole it?" asked Aizika. "Of course not! I just found it in front of my face when I fell." I said. "Finish!" said the announcer lady. I look back at the screen seeing many saying 'GG Team SS!' or 'YOU GO RYAN' and etc.

I blew air out in annoyance. Team SS got 2nd place again. 'I'm going to grind somewhere.' I typed in the text box and left my seat. Many tried to convice me to stay but, I needed my job advancement. My character walked through the 2D hallway, seeing many people trying to make other people buy the things they made. 

I used my Mobbing teb and got transferred to that place. 

Sleepy Hills is the best mobbing spot for my level. I began using all my attacks, Teleporting in every platform. 

But that iPhone, I can't help but, think about it. I took my fingers off my keyboard and picked up the iPhone. The iPhone was no different than the others. Smooth and cold touch like it hasn't been used before. The button is sentitive, meaning with a light press it could turn on but, it wont open. It doesn't show a Charger Need picture or words on the screen...

There's something about this iPhone, bugs me the wrong way...


	2. Come in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all universes do the same thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only story that got 10+ hits in a few days! Sooo CONTINUSIGN! UNTIL 20 OR 30 HITS! I got like 6 parts done so enjoy while I do it adhead of time :33

I ran to the right, avoiding something I shouldn't tell. I small 'WARNING' popped up in the corner of my eye. I looked at the end of the Science lab. A large steel door lifted up, revealing many and many more haunted Jars. "Heads up, Guys! More of them are comin'" I yelled, kicking down one of those monsters. They fade and revealing an item. We're just littering everywhere. The Haunted Jars flouted towards us. "God, What is this! The 5th wave or something!" groaned my teammate, Paris. I swiped my left index finger in the air. You think it did nothing, Wrong. A white misty line trailed my index finger and expanded into a flouting screen. There was boxes flouting inside the screen. My inventory, to my equipment, and the maps. On top of the screen was the text '7 of out 10 enemy waves left'. "This is the 7th wave! 3 more!" I yelled out, over the yelps of the monsters. My team teleported/ super jumped on each flouting steel platform. "There! Done!" I was out o breath. I leaned on my double sided staff with a unique star design. 'Cleared' popped up a text on my flouting screen. We cheered and began running towards the steel door but-

"Hey guys wait!"said Isadora, tried can be heard in her voice. I looked back at the Dual Blader, seeing that she's tired. "Do you have any more potions...Please..." groaned Isadora. I check my inventory, seeing that I have 10 more stocks of my homemade potions. "Sure here." I said, walking up to her. I poked the air in front of Isadora and made a water ripple effect in the air. I made a trade request and Isadora accepted. I was going to give her 5 of my potions but I gave her 6 stocks. I care for my friends. Once I gave her the Heath potion, she drank one and regained her heath. "You know you're going to pay me like 4 billion Mesos." I said. "Wait! What!?"said Isadora. I gave her a look saying 'You better pay me after this'. Isadora just slowly nodded. "Good, now let's go!"I said, pointing my staff in the air. "Woo!' The two cheered. Giggling at their childishness, I yelled out a command, "CHARGE!"

We ran towards and steel door. It opened for us and we were inside the last room of the large lab. The room was larger than the others we went through. At the very end of the room was the final boss. It was a machine with many screen and a noticeably large screen, representing it's face. It had the same evil red eyes and toothy grin. It rawred loudly, making my ears ring. Two doors open in it's side, spawning robot bears. They sprinted towards us. "Oh my gosh!" We all yelled out, teleporting/super jumping away from the bears. "OKAY! Two of us get the boss while the other defeat the bears! Nose goes!" I yelled, hanging onto a steel latter. A short echo of 'Nose goes' but I heard Paris' voice last. "You're-"

I was cut off short when I was about to drink one of my special potions. The bottle jar was empty! "Change of plans! One of you get the boss and the other protect me!" I said, looking down to a science desk cabinet. I back-flipped off the latter and ran inside the small cabinet. "Lucy! What are you doing!" asked Paris. "Suck it! I'm making more!" I yelled out. The special potion is easily can be made but, it takes take time. "You better hurry up, whatever yo're doing!" shouted Paris.This potion is different than the one I gave to Isadora, this one gave you a ATT and Special ATT Boost along healing your HP and MP. I forgot to make more before this quest. The cabinet was oddly large more a small teen to fit, so I was sitting down on my butt with my legs bend. Inside the cabinet was the sink above and sicencey stuff but I have to bend down., I can I slid my index finger again and opened my herb bag. It as filled with leafs and dust to made the Potion. I took out a small pot from inventory and sat it in front of me. Paris and Isadora shouted out threats I began mixing and remembering what's in the potion. My team's threats kept going and going so, I kicked the door.

Instead of getting knocked down the door, it made sound barrier. The cabinet went silent, giving me the chills. 'Hey, Lucy.' I heard a whisper. I jumped at the sudden voice that I bumped my head on the desk. I quickly swiped my inventory to the side and opened my Spell book. Simple things like levitation and teleportation for the Magician Class. Especially for The Soul Children of the Luminous. For all classes, everyone had the same spells like whispering in private. I chanted under my breathe for the whispering to Serenity. 'H-Hey, Serenity...' I mutter, knowing that I got caught. 'Heard that you're in first place at the tournament... Explain.' said Serenity. 'I'm the big sis here! I can do whatever I want!'I whispered back, earning a soft groan. 'Anyways, we got more of the Life Potion." Whispered Serenity. "Oh! Awesome!" I said, remembering what was I doing. Serenity sent me a request for trading. I accepted it and quickly transfer the half-made potion and pot. "Make more for me thx!" I whispered to her and ended the whisper enchantment. The door was banged loudly, breaking the sound barrier only just a bit. "Lucy! You better hurry up in there!" I heard Isadora's voice on the other side. I quickly drank one of the Life Potion. Another monster banged on the door, surprising me and dropped on bottle on my lap. "Tsk!" I clicked my tongue and in my reflexes, I pushed my back to the cabinet wall. "Gah!" I yelped, touching something...cold and burns at my finger tips. I picked up my hand, examining in the dim light. Splinters was indeed stuck out of my finger, but my palm of my hand was cold. I look down...seeing a rectangle black narrow box. 'You okay?' whispered Serenity. I did the enchantment and whispered 'Yeh.. My hand slipped and got myself splinters.' I growled at the pain, still thinking about the strange cold box. I dropped my staff which I was holding around my arm and picked it up. It was cold indeed. In the dim light, I see myself on the front of the box but, when I turned it around on it's back, I see a hollow circle with shapes like islands inside. 

'Hey, did Mom or dad get something for me? While you guys were out?' I whispered to her, wondering if my parents drop it off on the trading box. I quickly hid it in my inventory. 'No...' whispered Serenity. Now i'm wondering if my older brother brought...this thing....

I'll deal with the splinters. Potions only heal monster attacks and effects, only physical. I peeked through the door, blasted by the sounds of groans, rawrs, and moves being used. I kicked the door, breaking the hinges and jumped out of the cabinet. "Spectral Light!" I yelled, holding my staff. A light circle and a crystal appeared at the tip of my staff and a light blasted out of it, vaporizing the monsters in the way. "Finally!" groaned Isadora. 

I used my light moves over and over while Isadora and Paris attacked the giant boss. I look over at my flouting screen, seeing the time: '4:56'

"Hurry up!" I yelled as the Boss rawred in defeat. All of the monsters faded away. I turned my heals, seeing the Screen Monster with a sadden face and exploded with items. We ran through the sea of items, our skill picking the items up. Then A metal door opened at the end of the door, behind where the boss was sitting. We teleported/Super jumped it and walked through the blinding light.

Cheers filled our ears and the light faded, seeing a crowd of people cheering for us. "Team Perpetim got the highest score!' announced a female voice, which she was sitting at the observing section. I rose my arms and cheered with them.We walked to our section of the seats. We sat down. Our fans of the team walked up to us and asked us questions. Mostly about me being 'stuck' in the Cabinet. I Just told them I forgot to make more Life Potions.

"Luckily, my sister traded me more." I said, with a shy smile on my lips. I heard both Paris and Isadora growled in anger. Probabley from me. "Team Semper Solus. Please come up to the platform." said a male voice at the observing section. My eyes instantly moved to the next booth. 5 people stood up and walked out of their booth. 3 Thief souls and 2 bowmen souls was in their team. Not a really good combination but, they somehow got 2nd place in each tournament. They walked pass our booth. Ray, their leader, looked at me with his Midnight black eyes. Our fans moved out of their way, scared. "Oh my freaking mushrooms! I hate him!" I growled. 

Fans went back to question our dungeon. "We needed a keen eye on that part. Not many have it but, luckily we got plenty." I said. "Plenty, my Ace, Lucy! You couldn't know the difference between the two dolls in that room!" said Isadora. I stuck out my tongue at her, chuckling at my response. I looked up, seeing a large Screen which is showing Team Semper Solus. They were shatter through the map, trying to find a red noticable button. "IT'S RIGHT THERE!" I yelled out when Ray looked around near a shelves. The fans slowly desended to their seats and watched Team Semper Solus. My team began shouting the obvious things at the screen. After a few minutes, a person who works at the stadium asked us to stop. We did... Well, I did.

The fans laughed at Isadora and Paris' jokes at the team. I looked at my right hand which was covered by splinters. I clicked my tongue and got up from my seat, leaving my staff behind. I told the guys that I need to go to the infirmary. I walked there since the Stadium doesn't allow people teleporting or jumping around and hurting other people. I finally arrived at the infirmary. "Ah! Luciana Dark!" said a young familiar boy. He walked around his white and red desk to try to handshake me but, ended up tripping on a wire on a lamp. Both the lamp and the boy on the floor. "Hello, Aiden." I said, chuckling at his clumsiness. The boy was older than me, about 3 or 4 years. He had red firey hair that was covering his brown left eye. He wore his in infirmary uniform, which was just a white shirt with a Red plus sign on the left and white pants with white shoes. He got up from the floor and fixed the lamp. "How the Non-Mechanic job?" I asked. "Oh uhm, it's going fine. Not many gotten hurt than the rest." Aiden said, shyly. He tend to get fired by job after job. Until he settle in the infirmary. "Anyways, help a girl with some Splinters?" I asked, holding out my hand.He examined it with a grossed-out face. "That's an unusually many splinter. How come the palm didn't get any?" he asked. I remembered the box in my inventory. "I uh... Used my fingers to move." I said, leaving out the box thing. He shrugged and went back behind the desk and dug out a light blue bottle. "Go to the bathroom and pour it on your hand. The splinter should pop off." I nodded and grabbed the bottle and went to the bathroom. I did what I was told. I said thank to Aiden and left. "Oh there you are." said a....very familiar voice. I turned around to see my parents and Serenity. "Oh! Good timing!" I said, walking towards my parents and pushed Serenity aside. The young Pirate class yelp and glared at me. I took out the strange black box and showed it to my family. "Did you trade me this?" I asked. My mom, a Blaze Wizard. She had the same confusing face so does my dad, a Warrior. They took a few monments to exmine the box, until they shook their heads.

I whined and said thanks for them, then went to my booth. I went back and watched Team Semper Solus defeating some bear boss. 

"You okay, Lucy?" ask Paris. "Yeah, Had to get some splinters out and ask my parents about a black box I found back at our dungeon." I said, worried about something. "Can I see it?" ask Isadora. "Of course not." I said, lying back against the wall of our booth. Team SS made it out and made 2nd place again. I blew out air in annoyance. In my hands, was the black box. The surface was smooth and cold. At the bottom was a button. I pressed it before and nothing happened. I sigh, a bit tired. I got up, my staff in my hand. "I'm going mobbing." I said, ignoring Isadora's and Paris' voices. I got out of the satium and transported to a perfect mobbing spot and began defeating monsters. Every monsters I defeat, I think about the box..

There's something about this Box, bites me the wrong way...


	3. Still working on Title...

"Heyyyyyyooo~ Oi! Wakey wakey!" said a close and familiar voice. My eyes fluttered opened, seeing my vision is half as good. My clear hipster styled glasses was about to come off. Two hands was placed next to me. "Earth to Star! Hey come on!" said another familiar voice...... Girls??...

I was slouching on my desk, crossed-out arms as my pillow. I opened my eyes only a bit, seeing the blinding screen light. I groaned at the light, closing my eyes. "I'm not carrying her.." said Dakota, i'm guessing. Aizika groaned in annoyance and I felt arms wrapping around my body. I felt being lifted up. "Nu..Hmm..." I groaned. I couldn't do anything. I feel like being frozen in place. I heard something hard hiting the ground. "What the heck is this?" said Dakota. "It's a flip-phone! What do you think it is!" said Aizika, whispering harshly at her. "I know it's a iPhone. But look at the back..." said Dakota. "Give me that! It's Star's, We're not supposed to touch anything when she's asleep!" said Aizika. Aizika laid me down on my bed (I think) and put my blanket over me. "Ow! Hey!" said Dakota. I heard something being put down now. "Should we take off her clothes? You know her parents will shout at her not changing." said Dakota. Then there was silents. "Finnne!" said Aizika. After that, nothing but silents.

~Dream~

"Hey~~ Yo! Come on!" yelled a familiar voice. I fluttered my eyes open and saw that I was sitting underneath a tree. "Earth to ____! WAKE UP!" said another familiar voice... Aizika...Dakota??

I didn't hear my name. My vision was faded and I only saw the shadow of the tree that I was sitting underneth and four legs, standing next to each other. My eyes blinked to the blinding sunset light. I groaned. "I'm not carrying her." said Dakota's voice. Aizika's voice groaned in annoyance and I felt arms wrapped around my legs and back. I felt being lifted up. "Nah..Wha..." I groaned, trying to look around my faded vision. I didn't notice this but I felt dropping something. "What's this??" ask Dakota's voice. Aizika shrugged and began to walk. "Must be _____." said AIzika. "Ok then." said Dakota.

Wait...Was this before.....No....It was the computer...

~Dream end~

My eyes fluttered opened. I picked myself up with my forearm and looked around my room. My large closet stood at the other end of the room with the door next to it. My large screen at the right wall with the double window behind it. I looked down at the floor, seeing the mattress was laid out and two bodies were laying on top of it. 'Oh....They carried me to my bed.' I thought. I got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked down to my legs, to see i'm wearing my Pink shorts and my tank-top...

They did it again, didn't they. When they visit me, seeing me asleep on my computer, they usually carry me to my bed... and take my clothes off...

Blood rushed to my face. I have to get used to it. I kept looking down to the floor. Why didn't I woke up when they carried me out? I remembered the feeling of not moving, like I was frozen forever. A groan broke my thoughts. Aizika is getting up. I look at the mattress, seeing the figure sitting up while the blanket feel to their lap. She rubbed her then looked around , finally setting her eyes to me. She had a dark Tan skin along with her oily black braided hair. Her wore a tank-top like me but White and it showed her bra under it. "G'Mornin' my friend" I greeted her, tiredly. She just waved at me and slammed her face back on her soft pillow. I softly chuckled and slowly got up, trying not to get a Blood rush. As I started walking towards my computer, I replayed the dream in my mind. I was underthen a shadow of a tree, with two people with the same voices as Aizika and Dakota... Maybe I should tell them about it.

I sat down on my chair, looking down to my keyboard....The Iphone is gone!

D-Did Daktoa or Aizika found it!? 'Of course they would. They would see it when they saw me sleeping.' my mind argued. I got worried still. Something about the Pone bugs me!

I took some deep breathes and got up from my chair. I think my family cooked breakfast. I got up from my chair and began walking to the Kitchen. I entered the Kitchen, the blinds open and let Light shown in. I dragged my feet across the kitchen to the stove. On top of it was paper towels and was laid over the food. I picked up the towel, seeing the bacon and eggs. I took out a plate and gathered my food, with rice. (I eat Rice with onions, Picture that). I sat in the kitchen chair and began to eat, Thinking.

The next tournament is next week and I still need a level up grade. Plus I have my summer job to do. Walking 3 different breeds of dogs is hard. Two of them hates each other. I could ask Aizika or Dakota to help me... Then again, they need to level up too. They are 5 levels behind mine. We finished the last tournament because of my crazy ideas. I munched on my bacon, continuing driving my train of thoughts. I out my elbow up to the table and settled my head on the back of my head. Also, Dakota hates dogs, and Aizika is too busy with her family. Both of them don't have time to help me. The only times they have time is sleepover and talk over about the new update or something going on in their lives.

Maybe they should stop spending their times. I know! Maybe I should trick them to forgot their problem. Hmm.... No.. they'll think i'm stupid. The thing is.... they're too smart to be trick. Well, kinda. They never said it...

"Morning, Star." A voice interrupted by thoughts. I whipped my head towards the voice, surprised. It was Dakota, the last person you would expect to get up from bed. I sollowed my bacon and spoke. "Hey, Dakota. You okay?"

She nodded and walked over to the stove, picking out the food. It was light than me, just Eggs, sausages, and waffles. "Weird dream. All three of us were in a cave with some other people. Then the floor broke..and..." Dakota tired hard to remember her dream. "And I guess that we died or you just got that dream where you fall and jump up awake." I said, in a fake happy tone. She chuckled at my tone and we ate in silents until a few moments later she asked "What was your dream?"

I tried to make a decision. It's easy but, something about the dream bugs me like the Phone. "I was sleeping underneath a tree shadow, then two people came up, picked me up, and it ended just like that." I blurted out. 

"That's it?" asked Dakota. I just nodded at her. "It would be nice to sleep underneath a tree, the nice breeze in your hair, the warm shade..." Daktoa began to daydream as she ate her food. I didn't tell her about the two people with the same voices as her and Aizika. I sighed in confusion. "Oh yeah, Your phone." said Dakota. My train just crashed in my head. I looked up to her. "We tried to unlock it, but the code was hard to unlock." said Dakota. "You....You guys turned it on?" I asked her. She nodded. It didn't open for me...

I finished up my rice and bacon and raced up-stairs, surprising Dakota. When I got up the stairs, I saw Aizika pressing her thumbs against the screen. "Oi! Lemme see that!" I ran up to her and snatched the phone out of her end, but ended up being face-down in my hands. I look downat the phone before turning it over. The back, instead of a hollow Apple like most iPhones, it was a cartoon maple leaf on it. I made a confused face, ignoring it for now. I turned it over and saw screen on. The background was a think forests of an Autumn trees like bright red maple leaves. "Oh wow that's Beautiful..." I mutter and looked down too the keypad. Same thing as an iPhone, has the 123 keypad thing. "It's your phone, put in the pass-code." Aizika sat up, looking at the phone in my hand. "W-Well..The thing issss..." I stretched the 's' in 'is'. Aizika gave me a look to hurry up my answer. I quickly shrugged the muttered, "I'm not going to tell you girl because you keep going into my stuff!"

"We're not like going to tell your biggest secret or anything." said Aizika. I shrugged again, closing the phone off. "When are you girls going again? I have to dog-sit someone's pet." All the times I want to be alone, I want this time! I like to deal with this alone. She just looked at me. I stared back, the silents filled the room. "There's something bothering you... Wanna tell us?" ask Aizika. I look back at the door, seeing Dakota leaning on the door frame. Maybe they should help...They never get to help me with anything. The past few years been bumpy with my game and my life. We recently moved here but never got used to the place. Boxes is still stacked in the spare room, Everyone in my house but Serena is somehow working to pay the Dept we own to the Government. Then, a familiar door bell filled the room. "I...should get that." I ran downstairs, running away from the tension in the room. I opened the door, only peeking my head open. I see a familiar young girl, with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. In her small hands was a leash that was attached to a Golden Retriever. It stuck out it's tongue, panting like it was running here. "Hey, Star!" she said, cheerfully. I smiled at her, "I'm going to take a bath, want to come in and wait?"

She nodded and came in. She and her dog sat down in the couch as I excuse myself. I quickly went in the bathroom.

After my bath and getting a clean change my clothes, The girl handed me her dog names 'Sky' and began walking towards er family's car which they were waiting. "Come on girl." I comanded Sky. She barked at me and followed me outside. "Star, wait!" I turned around, seeing Aizika and Dakota wearing their normal clothes. I grinned ear to ear. The Girls began walking with me on the sidewalk, towards the nearby Pet Park. We began talking about stuff like the tournament. We enter to the Pet Park in the city after a few blocks, taking about 1 whole hour. We signed it the gate and let Sky roam free. We stood, still talking, as we watched Spy meet with other pets. "How much we have to let her walk around?" ASk Aizika.

"Maybe about after an hour, then we could walk around the city. " I answered, walking over to a bench. When we went closer and closer, after a few feet, to the bench,someone ran past us and sat on it before us. "Hey! WHy did-"

My eyes widen then glared at the cimprit. It's none other than, Ryan. I growled under my breathe as the rest of his team came behind. "Semper Solus.." I mutter, glaring at Ryan. "Perpetim.." Ryan mimicked my move, "What bring you here?"

"Walkin' my friend's Dog. What about you and your whole team?" I ask him. "We all have pets." said Ryan. "Great job getting 2nd place." said Aizika. Their team growled. Sky ran up to with and bark. I turned around, seeing her holding a stick. "I'll see you around." I said, walking about, leaving Aizika and Dakota behind. I snatched the stick out of her mouth and got ready to throw it. I threw it as far as a throw it. She began to chase it, while I smiled as she came back a few minutes later. We did it for a few minutes until we have to take a walk through the city. We exited the pet park, sadly Ryan and his team quietly followed us to the park.

We began walking through the side-walks of the city, feeling the business of the City. The City of Light, the city was named (Not France ya butts). I turned around, still listening to Aizika and Dakota. Ryan was the only one left that was follow. "Girls, follow me." I whispered, turning into a alley. And out of a distant I heard gun shoots and police sirens. Everyone paused what they are doing, looking the way where was the distant. I quickly look back at Ryan, who was surprised at the sound. "Come on!" I yelled out to the girls. They regain their daze from the sound and followed me deeper in the ally. Sky ran beside us as we ran. Knowing Ryan would make up bad thoughts in our heads, we had to lose him in our tracks. And knowing that he works alone, his team is only for show and the tournament won't let him work alone. "Split!" I said, heading towards a spilt path. They nodded and spilted ways, taking Sky away from my hands. Ryan only followed me in the middle way. It was wider and had fire-escape ladders. I bent down, picking up a rock that was the size of my hand, then threw it at the nearest ladder. It banged a loud sound and the ladder dropped out. "NO YOU DON'T SOL!" He shouted at me. I quickly turned and began climbing up the ladder. Then a painful spike hit my arm. I yelped and looked down, seeing that the rest of his team was throwing rocks! "HEY! ITS 1V1!!" I yelled out. And after a few moments, a loud bark echoed through the ally. They turned and ran. Sky ran behind them. "Go!" commanded Aizika while Dakota gave me a thumps up. I smiled and continued climbing.

We reached on top of the building and ran to the edge. I stopped at the edge, looking down. Seeing it's a long way down. I looked around . A long way across. "Let's talk." said Ryan. I looked around, glaring at Ryan. "I have everything that you need. Name it and I;ll give it to you. But you need to give me First Place." Ryan. "I want you gone." I said, smirking. "Fine, if you give me want I need."

"What?" I'm trying to act dumb as my girls would come up with a better idea than this.

"I want you gone out of the Tournament and out of this world." Something in his eyes that makes me shiver. 'Out of this world??' I thought, as in Death?! We kept staring at each other. I heard footsteps behind me. Ryan widen his eyes. "IMMA WIN THE TOURNAMENT!" I yelled, turning my heal and jumped. I felt Ryan running up to me, trying to grab my leg. I was so close to the other building, but wind I felt against my body. Then I felt a hands, grabbing mine. My body banged on the building, forcing my head to point up. I opened my eyes, seeing Aizika and Dakota. I smiled as they pulled me up. Sky barked and rubbed my face. "Go girl." I said, petting her. Ryan growled at us. I saluted at him and ran to the other side.

~A quick change of view~

As Ryan stood there, angered at Star and her team, he thought about what happened. 'I will get her team out of out the tournament.' Ryan thought. He is the only one knew what is the reward of first place and what's the real meaning of it. Star and her team doesn't know. "What are we doing to do now?" ask one of his teammates. Looking down at the contrite, he thought about the next day of the tournament. "You guys train your characters, i'll do something else." He response, walking back at the streets. Because of that explosion, he lost track of The team. Climbing down and hitting the ground, he pulled out a brand new white iPhone. Opening it, he saw a dark cave with dragon-like monsters as a Screensaver. He typed in his passcode and opened the text message.

??: You got it yet???!!!

RR: CAN'T YOU WAIT!

??: I can't. We have a time limit until the Blue Moon! We have about 4 months until it's permanently closes!

Ryan groaned. He knows what he was doing, but Star incorporating. He began just walking towards home, he needed that idem. The next tournament is the last. He needed Star to be late. He needed Star to be gone!

~Kay, back to Star's POV, in 3rd person~

Running back to Star's house, she returned Sky to her owner (And getting her pay) and rested. "That was....exciting." smiled Aizika. "Welcome to my world, my friend." Star smiled back at them, breathing deeply from the running. "About that phone!" said Dakota, laying down on the couch like Aizika and Star laid down on the floor, not really caring about how dirty the floor was. Remembering that she brought her phone, Star pulled it out oh her pocket. She then turned it on. The three girls began trying to unlock it. "Don't you ever notice its a maple leaf instead of an Apple?" ask Dakota. Both girls rose their hands in unison and continued trying to break the lock. The passcode was 5 boxes inside of 4. The phone was probably and brand new one, still making the girls confused. Maple leaf...Maple... Star thought.

She then pressed the numbers: 62753. Then, the soundd of the iPhone opened. The rest was shocked as Star cheered. "IT'S MAPLE!!" Star cheered. The girls copied and cheered.

'Now that we got in, we came see who is the owner of this phone," thought Star, still wondering how in the world would drop this?

The young girls began scrolling through the phone,seeing that all the phone is the empty. No contacts, messages, nothing. The Photos was setting like the beautiful oceans and forests.

'That's another weird thing that bugs me...And Ryan...' Thought Star


End file.
